


World War 3: Staying Together

by superkoola



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Meadow's life is in ruins thanks to World War 3. All she has left is her baby brother, Liam. She and her brother had to stay inside of a nuclear shelter for about a decade until it is safe enough for it to come out. Meadow and Liam now must stick together as they struggle to find a new community while also surviving against bandits and the savagery of nature after nuclear warfare.





	World War 3: Staying Together

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**So here we are: my first COMPLETELY ORIGINAL work! I've thought about this while walking one day, plus with an interest of the Cold War, WW3, and nuclear warfare and its aftermath as well as another potential subplot for another story…well, here we are!**

**So, without further ado, here is the new story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It all went by so quickly for poor Meadow Francis.

She was in her car driving to her house in an emergency! Fortunately for her, there are little cars out around this time of night.

Meadow was gulping to herself as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She was feeling immense guilt from her heart, feeling remorse for abandoning her mother like that…

_*flashback*_

_Meadow was in the middle of a forest clearing, partying with the rest of her high-school friends. The party banner towered over the rest of the party, and it read:_

_**End of the World!** _

_Meadow was dancing with several other boys and girls. She had a beer bottle on her left hand and was having the time of her life. One of the boys, a Hispanic male named Mateo, approached her and took her hand._

" _Wanna have a little dance, Meadow?" he asked. Meadow giggled and nodded._

" _Of course." she said as she took his hand and walked away to the dance floor. The two of them had a great time dancing with one another. The way their bodies moved and jazzed to the beats of the music made Meadow feel more alive than ever before._

_Many others looked on, impressed._

" _Wow...these two are amazing." one boy called out._

" _Fuck yeah. It's like they don't have a care in the world." another girl said._

" _Especially since...well, World War 3 is upon us." another boy replied with a shrug. They nodded, but agreed that now, such a topic matters little. Now is the time to be happy!_

_Meadow was enjoying her dance so much that she wasn't paying attention to her phone vibrating._

_After a while of dancing, Meadow decided to step to the sides to get some air. She decides to look at her phone, and she sees that she has a missed call, and a voicemail from her mother. Meadow raised her brows and she pressed the button._

" _ **Hello? Meadow?! P-Please...ngh...Please come back home from the party! I-I'm in labor! Your baby brother...Ahh...It's coming soon! Please, at least come home to see your...Ahh!"**_

_Meadow widened her eyes in shock as she stood there, frozen in shock. So much so, that she dropped her phone before she ran out of the party._

_*flashback ends*_

"Oh god, oh my fucking god! Why didn't I pick up sooner!" Meadow cried out to herself as she slammed her hand against the wheel.

* * *

Soon, she arrived at her home, which was a small house at least dozens of miles from the city of Frankfort. She parked the car, got out and ran for the front door.

Once Meadow got inside, she looked around frantically.

"Mom! Mom, where are you?!" she cried, searching all over the house, from the kitchen to the living room, to the basement.

Then she ran upstairs and ran over to an open door leading to a room. What she saw inside was horrifying...

Inside was a woman in her mid-30s, lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her skin was very pale, with her hair wild and feathered out. The most disturbing part was the woman's vaginal region. It was coated in blood. Meadow gasped in fright as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Mom!" she cried as she ran over to her. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her as she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. However, her mother did not respond. Meadow gritted her teeth in fright as she shook her again.

"No! No, no, no, no...please, mommy! Please wake up...please..." she whimpered as she got onto her knees and cried onto the bed, letting out all of the guilt and remorse she had. Her mother was dead...she died, and she wasn't there to take her to the hospital...

Then, she heard a noise. It sounded like a baby crying!

Meadow looked at the direction of the bloody mess, and she slowly approached it. There, she saw a small baby, crying loudly. Meadow gasped again and covered her mouth again.

"Oh...Oh my god..." she said as she instinctively took the baby in her arms, not caring if he was covered in blood. Noticing the umbilical cord, she looked around to find some siscors to cut it off. She does so, and as gently as she could. Then, she looked at the baby, who stopped crying and looked at her. Meadow panted as tears began to run down once more. She didn't say anything...all she did was pull the baby into a hug, providing the baby with warmth.

Then, another noise disrupts the silence, and it made Meadow freeze in shock.

She looked up as she recognized the sound as...

A nuclear siren!

"Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed as she ran towards the door, forced to leave her mother's body behind.

Meadow ran across the house, holding the crying baby close to her. She ran towards her backyard and saw several missiles zooming across the sky, away from Frankfort. Meadow shouted in fright as she ran across the backyard and into their forest. Another missile zooms through the skies, but it was heading towards the city!

Meadow eventually ran towards one spot near an old tree, and she pushed aside the dirt to reveal an entrance to a bunker. She opened it with some effort, and she looked back once more to see the world she knew for the last time.

**BANG!**

Meadow yelped in shock as she was temporarily blinded by the bright flashing light. Once she recovers, she saw something that made her stomach drop.

It was a mushroom cloud forming over the horizon where the city stood! The cloud rose far above the skyline, with dust and debris zooming across the landscape.

And it is heading straight for them!

"Fuck!" cried Meadow as she held the baby close to her and began to climb down the ladder leading to the bunker. Then, she grabbed the door and pulled it, closing the bunker just in time! The bomb's shockwave blasted over them, sending Meadow falling five feet onto the floor below.

Once Meadow recovers, she looks up to the bunker door. There was a big of glass on the center showing what's going on. The trees were being pushed by the blast and are then set on fire due to the intense heat.

Meadow just stared, feeling even more sorrow begin to build up inside of her. Unable to hold it in, she begins to cry, holding the baby close.

"No...why? WHY, God?!" she cried out, tears streaming down as her voice echoed around the shelter. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! It's bad enough that I lost my mom and I wasn't there to see the birth of my baby brother! BUT YOU ALSO HAD TO **TAKE AWAY MY WORLD AS WELL?!** _**WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"**_ she wailed, before she began to sob.

She pressed her back against the wall, crying as the realization sets in.

"It would've been so simple...I was going to graduate from high school. I was going to be a historian author. I would've gotten engaged to my boyfriend Mateo...my life would've been great. But now...because of this FUCKING war, I've lost everything." she whimpered to herself as her voice cracked, clenching her fist.

Then, she heard the baby crying again. Meadow looked on her knees and she found it crying, either scared or hungry. Meadow picked him up and looked at him. The baby opened his eyes and stared at Meadow for the first time. The two stared at one another, while the baby smiled and reached out for her. Meadow lets the baby touch her cheeks and she soon closed her eyes. Gulping, she pulled the baby into another hug.

"I...I'm sorry, little guy. The world you'll live in is gonna be very different from what I lived in...but I'm not worried." she cooed softly. She looked up to see the fire raging outwards, followed by the sound of another explosion in the distance.

"We're here for each other...Liam." she said, giving the baby boy his name. The baby looked at her and she looked back at him. She smiled as she leaned forward to give him a kiss, preparing to endure a long time in the shelter with her little brother.

Outside, the house and the surrounding environment have all been all but destroyed by the nuclear bombs that have been dropped. The destruction is not limited to Kentucky. ALL over the world; half of the world's 40,000 nukes, a stockpile that increased decades prior thanks to geopolitical tensions, were dropped in nations all over the Northern and Southern hemispheres. A third of the world's eight billion people were killed by the blast alone.

The worst part of it all...was that it was only just the beginning. What remains of humanity and all life on Earth will have to experience the radiation fallout and Nuclear Winter.

However, it will not be all gloomy. Soon, once the storm passes, it will be the beginning of a new chapter for life. A new chapter for mankind. And a new beginning for Meadow and Liam...

* * *

**AN: And there we go! The first chapter of my new story!**

**Originally, I wanted to put in greater detail the life of Meadow before the war, but I decided against it. I thought it would be a bit too slow of pacing for it to work. So...there ya go!**

**That's all I have to say, please be respectful if you didn't, and stick around for more!**


End file.
